Rapture Is Just Born
by Jack Barrington
Summary: Set three years after BioShock 2. A new and crueler ruler of Rapture has arisen to replace Sofia Lamb, and so new heroes form a resistance against him...
1. Introduction

Introduction

Big Honking Disclaimer

I don't own the BioShock games or characters or stories within those games- BioShock is a copyright of 2K Games and 2K Boston/Irrational Games, and BioShock 2 is a copyright of 2K Games, 2K Marin, and Digital Extremes.

Also, this story comes from the topic of the same name in a BioShock RP forum called "BioShock RPing, WON'T DIE," created by FalconHalo. Each character in this story belongs to their respective creators. For every new character that is introduced in a chapter, I will list which characters are owned by which people.

Please read, enjoy, and review! Oh, and the story is still being built as we speak in the said RP forum, so if you want to make your mark on "Rapture is Just Born," then feel free to join the RP and create your own character! :D

OOOOO

For as long as Rapture has stood beneath the ocean, it has been ruled by tyrants.

First Andrew Ryan founded Rapture, as a city free of law and God, in 1946. But lost his life and his power, when Rapture descended into civil war on New Year's Eve 1958 and he was killed by his own son, Jack Ryan, in 1960. And then Sophia Lamb rose in the vacuum that followed, proclaiming a message of salvation by the surrender of the self. She also lost her place, toppled by her daughter Eleanor Lamb and Eleanor's Big Daddy, Subject Delta, in 1968. But these wars were just the beginning of Rapture's trials.

In 1971, a new tyrant named Bob McTavish took Rapture with an army of new Big Daddies, Big Sisters, and Big Brothers. He had them for some reason- whether to gain control of the ADAM supply or rebuild order in Rapture, nobody knew. That was, until he announced,

"I, Robert McTavish, will be Rapture's new king. Think I will make Rapture strong? Think again. I will kill any citizens of Rapture who stand in my way. Do not question my authority, or you will be mounted on my wall. If you want to live, turn yourself in, and become Rapture's new big family. Collect Adam not for yourself, but only for Rapture's big family. If you have a child, turn them into a Little Sister or Little Brother. If you do not do that, then it's time to kiss your life goodbye. Now, surrender, or die! This is Bob McTavish, signing out."

For as long as Rapture has stood beneath the ocean, it has ruled by tyrants- but it has also been redeemed by heroes who have overthrown these tyrants.

Now, with Jack growing old with his daughters on the surface, Subject Delta's essence serving as Eleanor's conscience as she makes a new life for herself, and Charles Milton Porter human once more, new heroes must rise and take down the latest tyrant of Rapture. Either splicers will help the heroes, join McTavish, or remain as they always have been- crazed, homicidal ADAM addicts.

(Chapter 1 will be out soon! ^_^)


	2. Chapter 1: Paradise For Her

Chapter 1: Paradise for Her

Once again, I don't own BioShock, blah blah blah...

(NOTE: The following character descriptions pertain to the characters at this point in time of the RP/fanfic; their descriptions in the actual forum are different. Thanks to my awesome beta reader FalconHalo for reminding me to put in character descriptions in case people haven't played the BioShock RPing, WON'T DIE RP.)

Roy Williams and Suzy are owned by FalconHalo.

Roy Williams, a 21 year old human man, who was formerly in the military. A mostly pleasant person to be around, he tries to be polite most of the time. But when he's in combat, he is almost completely merciless and cold, mostly due to his military training. He's a good strategist and fighter, though he will blindly charge in at times. When he's frustrated by someone's casual attitude, naivety, arrogance, etc., with the dark parts of life (death, battle, killing, etc.), he may share some horror stories he's seen on the battlefield.

He is white, and pale skinned due to a long time in Rapture. He's slightly muscular, and has black, shoulder-length hair he keeps tied back in a low ponytail, nothing fancy or feminine. He wears green cargo pants and a green cargo vest. His left leg, from a few inches below the knee and down, is a prosthetic. He lost the leg to a landmine.

He uses an M16, a katana, and a fully upgraded revolver for weapons, along with some homemade explosives.

For plasmids, he's got Electro Bolt 3 and Insect Swarm 3. For tonics, he's got Sports Boost 3, Armored Shell 3, and Electric Flesh.

Roy was a marine in the U.S. army. He was on leave, aboard a cruise liner, when the ship hit a reef and sank. He woke floating in the water, with wreckage all around him, clutching a life preserver that had saved his life. He swam to a nearby lighthouse, and mistook the bathysphere inside for an emergency vehicle. Arriving in Rapture, a brute splicer almost killed him and shattered the bathysphere's glass door, rendering it useless.

Suzy, a 20 year old big sister. She's slightly silent, but in no way mute, and is easy to get along with. She wears a standard big sister suit, and has the standard weapons, plasmids, and tonics for a big sister: ADAM harvester on her left arm, harpoon launcher on her right. She has Incinerate 3, Telekinesis 3, and Teleport, along with Sports Boost 3.

She has raven hair, pale skin, and, unlike most sisters, normal eyes, which are a dark green color.

Suzy was a standard big sister, until one day, Roy Williams had the chance to kill her when an antagonist sent her after him. He didn't, couldn't, pull the trigger, and instead knocked her out to get away. Something about that, whether the emotional jarring of Roy sparing her, the psychological jarring of _anything_ in Rapture sparing her, being knocked out, or something else, broke the control that the antagonist had over her, and she began following Roy wherever he went. She has become very attached to and protective of Roy. If you take on Roy, you better watch your back, because it's highly likely that you will find Suzy's ADAM harvester embedded in it if you don't.

Bob McTavish, Bill, Jackson Ray, Kelsey, Kevin/Patriarch, and Krystal are owned by Big Sister Sarah.

Name: Bill A.K.A. McTavish's Big Daddy

Age: ?

Race: Big Daddy

Team: evil at first, but good when someone meets McTavish face to face

Gender: male

Personality/Trait: talk to McTavish on the monitor of the Big Daddies chest

Clothing: Utility big daddy suit

Weapons: rivet gun, 50 caliber rifle, drill

Plasmids: security command 3, winter blast 2

Tonics: Armored shell 2, sports boost 2

Appearance: 6'4, a monitor attached to the armor of his chest that only show's Bob McTavish, blonde hair, hazel eyes, scars on his face when not using helmet

Background: he work's and only for McTavish, if McTavish tells him to help, he will without questioning. He doesn't remember his past

Name: Bob McTavish

Age: 27

Race: human

Team: evil, but when you meet him face to face, he is good

Gender: male

Personality/Traits: serious, easily feared, and stingy

Clothing: white shirt, jeans

Weapons: pistol

Plasmids: none

Tonic: none

Appearance: 6'1, blonde hair, blue eyes

Background: he went to Rapture for to show off his leadership. But when he went to rapture, he killed his friend's because he didn't trust them in Rapture. He went to Rapture when the ship sunk, he took the bathysphere because it is his only choice, aside from swimming to Rapture.

Name: Jackson Ray

Age: 25

Race: big brother

Team: good

Gender: male

Personality/Traits: when in command, he acts like a commander, he's the same when he is in battlefield, but when nothing hostile happens, he is calm

Clothing: big sister armor, but two layers of armor

Weapons: his custom sniper rifle, harpoon gun (is it called that?)

Plasmids: insect swarm 2, winter blast 2, and Houdini plasmid

Tonic: armored shell, sports boost 3, and walking inferno 2

Appearance: slightly taller than Krystal, average muscle's, when not using helmet, he has blonde hair, scar on right cheek, blue eyes

background: he remember his past, he use to be in the war, he use to have a family on the surface, he can make custom weapon's, he followed someone in Rapture, he can only tell his past when he have someone he trust

Name: Krystal

Age: 17

Race: Big Sister

Team: Good

Gender: female

Personality/Traits: Fearless, sometime's passionate

Clothing: just like Big sister armor

Weapon: Big Sister Adam harvester on right arm, harpoon connected to the left arm

Plasmids: incinerate!, winter blast, telekinesis, electro bolt

Tonics: armored shell 2, sports tonic 2

Appearance: thin, a little tall

Backgrounds: she doesn't remember being human, but she remember a man telling her to protect the little sister's, but when she got overwhelmed, she lost consciousness when she woke up, a little sister was with her, she got changed when she kept this little sister

Name: Kelsey

Age: 7

Race: little sister

Team: good

Gender: female

Personality/traits: shy, quiet

Clothing: tattered pink dress, pink bow

Weapons: Adam harvester

Plasmids: none

Tonic: none

Appearance: just like a little sister

Background: she doesn't remember her past

Name: Patriarch AKA Kevin Calmely

Age: ?

Race: splicer

Team: evil

Gender: male

Personality: insane, cold-blooded

Clothing: jeans, ripped shirt

Weapons: 50. caliber with explosive rounds, grenade launcher

Plasmids: incinerate 3, insect swarm 2

Tonic: speed boost 3, armored shell 2

Appearance: dirty blonde hair, left eye sticking out, claws on the left hand, tentacles sticking out of the body, red eye on left eye, green eye on the right 6'5

Background: he was the first splicer of Rapture, he been tested to use the plasmids and tonics, before that, he was a war veteran, old friends with Jack and Roy, but he changed when he was tested.

OOOOO

The following is a guide to Big Brother/Daddy/Sister porthole colors and their meanings from the game BioShock RPing WON'T DIE:

Green: happy; content.

Yellow: calm.

Dark Blue: curious; thoughtful

Light Blue: confused

Dark Red: angry

Light Red: fear

Any color, with dark red at the edges: in pain

Dark Orange: worried; suspicion, distrust.

Light Orange: surprise, shock.

Pink: embarrassed; loving.

Dark Pink: dirty thoughts.

Purple/Violet: Sadness.

White: unconscious, but alive.

Light is flickering: dying; severely/mortally injured.

Light is off: dead.

OOOOO

Just after the announcement, the splicers formed a meeting. Almost half of Rapture was there ere arguing if they want to join McTavish.

"We should join him! Did you see the Big Daddies, Sisters, and Brothers? They fight insanely-especially those damn Brothers! They're like Big Daddies and Sisters rolled into one. My friends didn't survive them!" a spider splicer yelled out.

"We should form a resistance! We can take on those monsters! Together, we can kill them!" a leadhead splicer yelled back at him.

"Yeah, spiders have the brain of a spider! Your idea eats shit!" a brute cried, joining the leadhead.

"I wouldn't fight those monsters!" another thuggish splicer joined the spider splicer.

Then all of the splicers argued. A few minutes later, the argument turned into a fight...

"WAIT! We need to save our energy! We need more weapons! We need to get to McTavish! We will form a resistance! Who's with me?" a splicer said. Many of the splicers, whose minds were better than their looks, agreed. However, the splicers that wanted to join McTavish tried to look for him. Meanwhile, the other splicers went around Rapture to get more people to join, and look for weapons.

"This is McTavish. I heard your little meeting. Amazing what security bots can show you. For the splicers that wanted to join, good luck looking for me. For the others, say hello to your friends in the underworld, will you?" Bob McTavish, the newest dictator of Rapture, cackled through the PA system.

"Shithead," a splicer grumbled. Then he look for people to join the resistance. He found some pistol rounds, .50 caliber machine gun rounds, and frag grenades. Then the splicer saw someone "Hey! Join the resistance!" he told that person.

A splicer that wanted to join McTavish saw a Big Daddy and went up to it. "Do you know where McTavish is?" he asked the Big Daddy. the Big Daddy looked at him and growled. Then the moniter on the Big Daddy's chest flickered to life. It showed a man's face, and soon the face said, "Do you want to join me?" The splicer nodded. "Good. Follow the big guy," the man said. The Big Daddy start stomping through the hallways, and the splicer scurried after him.

McTavish smiled. "Good- everything is going as smooth as I planned" he grinned. Then he laughed crazily, drank his wine, and relaxed on his chair. "It feels good to be the king," he said to himself. But then he shut off the PM, and sighed to the form sleeping on the chair, "Don't worry, sweetheart- everything will be alright when I'm in charge..."

He had been right about one thing. He wasn't planning on rebuilding Rapture to the way it used to be. He had been an oil tycoon on the surface, and he thought there would be riches for him here- but in reality, Rapture was just a place for Ryan to rule with an iron fist, and so McTavish hadn't been surprised when the place fell apart, then fell apart some more under Lamb. So what would be the point of even trying? But he would at least make life paradise for her...

A group of splicers attacked a group of Big Daddies. Normally they didn't go in groups since they were usually only concerned about their own ADAM needs. But ever since McTavish took control, they figured it was better to put aside their differences so they could save their ADAM from McTavish. The Big Daddies' portholes turned dark red, and then started to charge the splicers like raging bulls.

OOOOO

Roy Williams was hiding in an air vent, watching it all. He had climbed up there with the help of some spider splicers he had met.

Said splicers weren't far from him. Normally they'd be attacking him, but he and the splicers had a common enemy right now.

One of them said, "This has gone to hell fast, and it will be worse than before. Hell, this guy's worse than Lamb!"

Another yelled, "Don't be stupid. No one can be worse than Lamb was!"

The leader of them hushed, "Shut up, you idiots! You'll give us away!"

Roy quietly crawled away through the large vent before they turned hostile again, looking for a place he could sleep safely for the night.

"Careful, hotshot. Big Brother has big security," the spider splicer that helped Roy said to him. Then the spider splicer crawled away, screaming for no reason than because he was used to it...

"I'll keep that in mind," Roy replied, and continued moving along the quiet, darkened streets of Rapture, intending to reach his safe house and sleep.

OOOOO

"Damnit! There's too many of them!" Krystal cursed to herself. She couldn't handle three rumblers! Then she started to run away.

'I hope they didn't take Kelsey away!' she thought to herself. Next, she bumped into something big and ugly...

"Shit! I hate fucking needles," the brute grimaced, before he hit Krystal. "Wait! I'm not being controlled, those are!" she replied to him, pointing at the three rumblers that were attacking her.

"Oh, really?" the brute asked.

Krystal nodded. Then the brute charged at the rumblers. She wondered if she could help the brute...until he got his ass kicked.

"Run!" Krystal told her. "There's too goddamn many of them!"

"But-" he tried to protest.

"I said run!" Krystal cried angrily.

The brute nodded, and they both started running again. McTavish has made Rapture into an even worse hell than it already was, she thought to herself.

Krystal kept on running until she saw a nearby vent. When she went to it, and tapped it quietly, she hoped Kelsey heard it. Then a tiny head popped out and smiled at her and asked, "Krystal?"

Krystal gasped, "Thank goodness you're alive. I was so worried about you! Listen, can you do something for me, Kelsey?"

"Yes, Kristy?" Kelsey asked cheerfully.

"When you hear something banging, don't go to it, only when you hear this," Krystal said, and then tapped the vent quietly.

Kelsey nodded, and then she crawled back in.

"Please be careful," Krystal pleaded.

"OK, Big Sis," Kelsey said quietly.

Then Krystal started running again and asked herself, "Where are the others?"

OOOOO

Roy heard what sounded like a Big Sister approaching, and he ducked into a corner.

Shit, not now! Roy thought, and gritted his teeth.

Krystal kept running, she didn't stop, when she turn to a corner and was tripped by someone's "Ow- hey, watch it!...Roy?" she said, her porthole blue. Then she stood up.

"ARGH! Get the-" Roy started to cry. Then he said, "Oh, it's just you!" with a sigh of relief.

"where are the others?"

"I don't know, why McTavish want to take Rap-" than she got cut off by a gun shot from the distance, than Roy heard a familiar voice.

This voice yelled, "You call that a shot? I'll show you a shot!" Then they heard another gun shot.

"The hell... why is that..." Something clicked in Roy's mind.

"Jack? No fucking way... is it really Jack?" Roy asked, his eyes widening with surprise.

Roy Williams stood, katana at the ready, his entire body covered with electricity from the Electric Flesh tonic, and peeked cautiously around the corner.

"Jack? Who's Jack?" Krystal asked. Roy followed the gun shots, and she followed Roy.

"Someone I knew in the navy." That was quite a bit of an understatement on Roy's part.

As they went towards the sounds of the battle, they heard the voice cry again, "Piss off, ya bloody shitfaces!" _Yep_, Roy thought and shook his head. _That's Jack, alright._

When they made it, they saw a Big Brother shooting splicers with a large sniper rifle. "I fight little girls that are better than you!" the Big Brother yelled out.

"Should we help him?" Krystal asked.

"Nah, I think he's got it under control," Roy said with a smile, briefly reminiscing about how he, Jack, and Kevin had been friends from the Civil War. As Jack sniped the last splicer, Roy laughed, "Yep, he's definitely got it under control."

Roy grinned and said to Jackson "you never change, do you?"

When Jackson Ray looked at Roy, his porthole turn dark red to green "Roy? Good to finally see you after all this time, ya bloody wanker!" he cried with a laugh. Then he walked over to Roy and patted Roy on the back with almost enough force to make Roy fall on the ground.

"Whoa," Roy wobbled, and then straightened up, smiling. But then he furrowed his brow when he asked, "How did you get down here? I thought you died in that raid!"

"You think I died? Well, I played possum. Good thing nobody shot me when they thought I died. It almost took the whole day for McTavish's guards to leave. Do you know what it feels like when you scratch where you couldn't scratch for five hours?" he asked with a chuckle.

Then he looked at Krystal "Who is this lady?" he asked, his porthole blue.

"I'm Krystal. Are you Jack?" she asked.

"My full name is Jackson Ray, but call me Jack," he replied to her.

"Sorry for not getting you back, man... they didn't let us collect the bodies," Roy explained.

"It's alright," Jack patted him on the back. "Looks like another war is happening..."

"I heard," Roy mumbled. "What's the deal with this McTavish guy?"

"To tell you the truth, nobody really knows. His announcement went on about another stinking family," Jack replied, puffing on a cigarette, gaining some EVE in the process. "But nobody believes that bullshit ever since Lamb- so I don't think that's really what he's been wanting ever since he started this war two months ago. My theory? He's just a crazy splicer son of a bitch who wants all the ADAM in Rapture for himself so he can become a God or somethin'. But then I heard rumors that he had...Kevin on his side."

"He's not Kevin any more! He's fucking Patriarch!" Roy snarled.

"There's still a human being underneath there- I don't care what anybody says. He was our friend, Roy, don't forget that," Jack huffed. "Anyway, after I heard that, I knew something had to be done to save him...so, today, 'bout thirteen splicers said they were making a resistance. They thought I was from that man, but I told them I'm not controlled, and they ate it up and made me their commander. You guys can join if you want- the more, the merrier," he said.

"I will," Krystal said. "If that bastard wants ADAM, he's going to be bound to try to harvest my Little Sister, Kelsey. And I can't have that."

"Welcome to the Resistance! But goddamn, Roy it's good to see you again!" Jack cried.

"Just one thing, though," Roy asked. "You're a Big Brother, and they let you keep your memories?"

"When they put the armor on me this morning, some splicer attacked the guys that tried to turn me into the big family. The rescue plan was going great, but some big guy with a monitor killed them. I ran away from the big guy, now I'm here," Jackson said.

Then he added, "OK guys, you can come out now," and thirteen splicerss went out of hiding

"Who are they?" a splicer asked.

"I'm Krystal, I'm a Big Sister, but I'm not being controlled," Krystal replied

"Roy Williams. Obviously not a Big Anything."

"This is the weapon man," Jackson pointed at a splicer with a bullet belt across his chest.

"This is the pyro man," he gestured to a splicer with burn marks that smelt like ashes.

"This is the explosives man," he pointed at a splicer who looked like he was black.

"That's not his real skin- he just really likes nitro-glycerine. And that is the chef." He pointed at a fat splicer. "The rest are scouts," Jackson finally finished.

"Time to eat fellas! It's Rapture's favorite lunch!" the chef cried. Then everybody cheered,

"Rapture's favorite lunch?" Krystal asked as she followed the splicers.

"do i want to know?" Roy asked.

At the base, everybody was having lunch. "I don't know what you Big Sisters eat, so I'll give you the 'special,'" the chef said, he gave Krystal fishes and crabss with a pink slime.

"Uhh ... thanks," Krystal said.

"I'll give you the mystery meat" the chef said to Roy, the chef wasn't kidding, the mystery meat was a mystery.

Roy nodded his thanks.

He waited until the chef was out of earshot, then asked Jack, "Is this stuff edible?"

"Only if you have a stomach of steel! Yesterday, a kid took a bite and passed out- miracle he's still alive," Jack replied.

Then they heard a splicer cry, "Mr. Ray! Mr. Ray!" as he ran up to Jack. The splicer whispered to him, and then he nodded.

"Well, I have to go, this is classified," Jack said to Krystal and Roy, "but have fun!" Then he stood up and took the last bite of his lunch, and went to his office.

"Do you know what this thing could do to a person?" she asked in disgust, holding a piece of a crab from the "lunch" the chef had given her.

"No, and I don't think I want to," Roy said. He figured that, like a lot of things inRapture, this stuff would be better left swept under the rug...

_I'm glad I ate that potted meat a few hours ago_, he thought. He had just taken the food to be polite... _The only one who could eat this, I think, is Suzy._ She was a Big Sister whom he had somehow fallen madly in love with. _That girl can, and happily will, stomach just about anything. It constantly amazes me._

A few minutes later, Jack came back. "You guys, follow me," Jack said to Krystal and Roy, Krystal nodded.

Roy stood, setting his untouched food aside. "What is it?"

When they arrived, Jack took the file from his desk.

"Read it and weep," he told them.

Krystal took the file, and looked at the stolen security photos inside it. They showed Big Daddies carrying crates.

Then Jack continued, "The crates might have new weapons, new armor, more ammunition, better security bots- or even...the crates might be parts for a doomsday bomb for Rapture. All we know is that these are highly dangerous, and headed for Ryan Industries."

She asked, "You want us to steal these crates?" He nodded.

"How did you get this information?" she asked.

"Some spider splicers hacked the security cameras," Jack replied.

"And do you have a plan on how you're going to steal cargo from a group of big daddies?" Krystal asked. She had defeated one or two at a time before, but three would be madness.

"We need to sneak up on them. If jump around and attack them, we'll get shot," Jack replied. "We need to stay hidden, shoot what we can see, and make sure they can't shoot what they can't see. I need some scrap metal so I can make custom sniper rifles," Jack said.

"You didn't make the rifles before now? You're still not planning far enough ahead, Jack," Roy replied. "That's why i always beat you at poker."

"You always cheated," Jack grunted.

"It's poker," Roy chuckled and patted him on the back. "You're supposed to cheat." Then he asked, "So where do we find the metal from?"

"Just tear a piece of metal from a vending machine," Jack replied.

"But it's not going to be enough, even if the machines aren't hacked so they drop frags. Besides, why use cheap metal from the machines?" Roy pointed out.

"Why haven't I thought of that?" Jack asked himself.

"What we should do," Roy said, "is go and kill some Big Daddies, and then take the metal from their armor. Much better quality, and there's a lot more of it."

"We better tell the group about this plan," Krystal said, and Jack nodded.

Roy walked out, and was promptly tackled to the ground.

"Hi, Roy!" Suzy's porthole glowed a bright green.

"Ow... Suzy, could you please stop doing that?... it was funny at first, but now it's just painful..."

Jack's porthole got blue "who's this? is she your girlfriend?" Jack ask

"Fiancee. We got engaged last week."

He'd been meaning to break the news to the others later, but fate had forced his hand...

"You're a lucky bastard- it's always a great day when someone falls in love in this shithole" Jack laughed, making Roy blush a bit.

"When the wedding's starting?" Krystal asked.

"We haven't planned that far ahead yet."

"OK, you can think about having little Roys and Suzies after the war. But first, we must tell the news of the plan," Jack said to Krystal, Roy, and Suzy, whose porthole was pink.

Krystal nodded. They walked back to the dining hall. When they got there, the dinner turn into a party- one splicer was using a fiddle, while the rest was dancing. Jack sighed...

Roy said, "Let them have their night of fun. The job's not too difficult. Just find a dead daddy, get its armor, and come back. We don't need all of us to do it."

Jack nodded. "If we find some armor from the Big Daddies, we have to meet back at Pauper's Drop. Spread out, soldiers." Jack said. Then he and Krystal ran to find some Big Daddy armor.

Roy and Suzy ran in a different direction than the others had.

After about half an hour, they came upon a dead Rumbler, removed the armor, and headed towards the bathysphere that would take them to Pauper's Drop.


	3. Chapter 2: The Battle of Pauper's Drop

Chapter 2: The Battle of Pauper's Drop

Once again, I don't own BioShock- if I did, I wouldn't be writing a fanfic about it, now would I? I'd be making BioShock 3 lol! :P

(NOTE: The following character descriptions pertain to the characters at this point in time of the RP/fanfic; their descriptions in the actual forum are different. The following RP elements that are described)

Bill is owned by Big Sister Sarah.

Name: Bill A.K.A. McTavish's Big Daddy

Age: ?

Race: Big Daddy

Team: evil at first, but good when someone meet McTavish face to face

Gender: male

Personality/Trait: talk to McTavish on the moniter of the Big Daddies chest

Clothing: Utility big daddy suit

Weapons: rivet gun, 50 caliber rifle, drill

Plasmids: security command 3, winter blast 2

Tonics: Armored shell 2, sports boost 2

Appearence: 6'4, a moniter attached to the armor of his chest that only show's Bob McTavish, blonde hair, hazel eye's, scar's on his face when not using helmet

Background: he work's and only for McTavish, if McTavish tell's him to help, he will without questioning, he is the second succesful big daddy, he didn't remember his past

Love: none

OOOOO

Erin Hunter is owned by FalconHalo.

Name: Erin Hunter

Age: 25

Race: human

Team: neutral

Gender: male

Personality/Traits: filthy-minded, cheerful

Clothing: t-shirt, slacks, jacket. also wears a large military style backpack full of medical supplies.

Weapons: 10-inch combat knife

Plasmids: Combat Medic A (see Ideas for New RP Elements topic)

Tonics: Eve Saver, Combat Medic B (see Ideas for New RP Elements topic)

Appearance: medium height, thin. short brown hair and a complexion that is pale from living in Rapture his whole life.

Background: unknown

Love: none (yet)

OOOOO

The Big Hammer is owned by Big Sister Sarah.

the big hammer

it's a big daddy with a jackhammer on it's right hand, it's armor is harden than a regular big daddy, it has 4 porthole, it's shoulder is thick, it has one air tank, it's helmet design is different than the other big daddies

Combat Medic Plasmid/Tonic is owned by FalconHalo.

Combat Medic Plasmid/Tonic

exactly what it sounds like.

Combat Medic A, the plasmid, allows the user to heal all but the most severe wounds, depending on the amount of EVE they have.

It also allows them to inject a number of deadly toxins and hallucinogens into an enemy, though their palm has to be touching the enemy for it to work. The toxin/hallucinogen can be injected even if the victim has armor on.

Combat Medic B, the tonic, gives the user an expert knowledge on medical subjects such as medicine, doctoring, surgery, etc. this allows them to quickly and effectively treat patients.

It also makes them able to deliver crippling blows to joints and pressure points.

OOOOO

While Jack waited at Pauper's Drop, a brute emerged, holding three Rumbler suits.

Krystal had an Alpha Series suit slung over her shoulder. When she got there, she saw the brute.

"A- ... are you the one saved me?" she asked.

"Yes big sis. I nearly got fucking killed, thank you very much," the brute replied, rubbing a sore spot.

"Wait, you two met?" Jack asked, Krystal nodded

"He saved me from those rumblers," Krystal said. "And then I saved him back," she laughed. Then they they waited, until at last Roy and Suzy arrived with more Rumbler armor.

The brute looked at Roy and said calmly, "Good to meet you."

Then he looked at Suzy and cried, "What the hell?" and jumped back a little.

"Calm down, big guy, she's with us," Jack snapped. "Sorry about him," he apologized to Suzy.

Suzy's porthole was yellow as she said, "It's alright. Better safe than dead, especially down here."

Roy asked, "So, where do we take this?"

"Hmm, should be... " Jack said as he walked to a wall. He started knocking on the wall.

A few feet later, he knocked on something hollow. Then the wall opened to a secret door.

"Alright, it goes in there," Jack pointed. "Be careful though. Every time I try to make some stuff here, the splicers attack me and I have to stop. If I start working on the sniper rifles, it would be loud, so be ready for a swarm of splicers."

Krystal and the brute got in combat stance too. Then Jack started working. The noise was loud, like he had said there, they heard some splicers yelling at them.

"Can't wait to put my boot up there asses," the brute laughed.

Roy had taken a homemade grenade off his belt. When the first group of splicers appeared, he pulled the pin and threw the grenade into their midst. Then another group got by. The brute grabbed one of the splicers and smash the splicer's head on a wall, nearly crushing it.

Krystal ran into a splicer and jump kicked them.

"What the hell?" the splicer asked while he fell down on the ground. He then stood up and aimed at Krystal with his pistol. But she dodged the bullet.

Meanwhile, Suzy was lobbing fireball after fireball into the splicers, while Roy was emptying clips from his M16 into them.

The brute saw a splicer and roared, "Don't you move!"

As he charged at the splicer, the splicer ran directly in the opposite direction, making this attack a deadly game of chicken...

When the splicer didn't change direction, the brute rammed into the splicer and sent him flying into the air.

At the same time, Krystal picked up a nearly dead splicer by her Telekinesis, and inject her ADAM needle into it. After the splicer died, she threw the body at another splicer.

Roy yelled, "It's getting crowded here, Jack!" as the splicers were increasing in number.

"Just keep it up! I'm almost done!" Jack yelled out. Then two security bots started to help them.

Roy pulled out his katana and began mowing down many of the splicers that came to close. However, one, a brute, got in and landed a blow on him, sending him flying with a yell of pain. It stood over him, both fists raised and ready to crush him.

But the brute that was helping them charged at the enemy brute and rammed into him. Then the equally matched brutes started circling and charging at each other like rhinos jockeying for position. The security bots started attacking the splicers. Krystal jumped on a splicer's head and let him fall, and then she threw the body at the enemy brute.

Roy got helped up by Suzy, and she quickly carried him into the room so he could recover.

"Done!" Jack yelled out "Now ya shitfaces are dead!" he added. He had a lot of custom rifles on his back and held one of them in his hands.

"There's some more in there!" he cried, the splicer's group was getting smaller as Jack picked them off one by one with the help of the security bots. He hurtled insults at them as the splicer group got smaller and smaller and they started running away.

"Argh..." Roy grimaced. He had blood pouring down his face from a deep wound in his scalp, and was getting delirious from the pain and blood loss.

Then the fight was over and the security bots stopped. Jack yelled out, "Do you hear me maggots? We've killed your allies you bitches!"

Then they heard a heavy stomping. When they looked to see who was stomping, they saw a new Big Daddy. Instead of a drill, it had a jackhammer on it rights hand. The jackhammer roared to life.

"Oh, shit!" Jack cried.

"What is that thing?" Krystal asked.

"It's called the Big Hammer," Jack replied with a gulp. Suzy's porthole was light red at the edges, but still dark red in the center.

The big hammer tried to hit Krystal, but she was too quick. She dodged the jackhammer and Jack shot the Big Daddy five times with his spear gun. The big hammer roared in annoyance as it grabbed Jack's shoulder and pushed him into the ground. Then the Big Hammer revved up the jackhammer and was about to slam it down onto Jack's helmet...

"Come on maggot! Do it, you big bloody ape!" Jack yelled at it.

But Krystal froze it with her winter blast, and its unfrozen jackhammer fell to the ground as the security bots started shooting at the Big Hammer while Suzy leapt onto its back and began stabbing it repeatedly with her harpoon.

The Big Hammer yelled in annoyance again. The ice on it started to break. Thenn the big hammer stood up and tried to get Suzy, but she was on its back.

Then it yelled at Suzy in the Protector Language, "Get off my back, you witch!" (A/N: The Protector Language is spoken by Big Brothers, Daddies, and Sisters, and is underlined for convenience.)

Roy, though he had lost a lot of blood, had grabbed up his M16, and now held it pointing directly at one of the portholes. He squeezed the trigger.

The big hammer stopped, lost it's movement, and then it gave a dying whale moan as it slowly fell on its back.

"Timberrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Jack cried with a laugh as it fell down.

Roy almost collapsed, and Suzy quickly supported him. the blood was still pouring, and he'd lost quite a bit by now.

"The ... champion ... of a thousand splicer's ... has begun ..." the big hammer said in its rarely used human voice as its porthole turned off.

Krystal's porthole turned blue. "What does it mean?" she asked.

"I don't know, big sis," the brute said. Then he started to get some of the custom rifles, put them on his back, lengthened the straps, and then walked up to Roy and Suzy and asked Suzy, "Do you mind if I could bring him?"

Suzy's porthole glowed a slight dark orange, but when she saw that the brute wasn't going to hurt him, she allowed the brute to carry him.

The brute carefully picked up Roy, then looked at the other and asked, "Well? Who's gonna get the other rifles?" he asked. Then Krystal started to get some rifles.

Suzy scooped up an armful of them. It was no coincidence that several were pointing at the brute's head should he try anything.

"By the way, thanks for sending the security bots for us," Krystal said to Jack.

"Me? I didn't," he replied.

"Then who did?" the brute asked.

Then they heard a voice that sounded like it was on a monitor. "Aaahhh...you met Alyx and Richard" the voice said. Then they looked around to see who said that. Soon, they saw a big daddy with a monitor on its chest.

"Good afternoon! I'm Bob McTavish," the monitor said.

The group got ready to attack. "No, wait, I have something to tell you. I'll let you live, since that man is almost dead. I will not attack you, nor will Bill attack you. I'll let you guys live, so you can make him strong enough to die by my hand. Hurry up now...before he dies, go back to where you came from...now!"

When McTavish said that, Bill yelled, the group ran to the base, and the securities were following them and attacking the group.

Jack looked back and start shooting them. "We have to hurry, I don't want Roy to get killed!" Jack yelled out. They made it to the train and set a course to the base.

The brute carefully set down Roy and asked, "Who's good enough to heal this man?"

OOOOO

"Good work, big guy. For that, I'll give you more ADAM. The minute the guy is standing up, get ready to kill them, OK?" McTavish asked Bill.

"OK boss" Bill replied as he slowly walked back to McTavish.

Then some splicers start following Bill. One of the splicers said, "The Big Hammer sure showed them, hehehe."

Then another asked , "We sure took care of that group, huh?"

Next, the last splicer asked, "Next time they'll be dead, right?"

All of the splicers laughed. McTavish smiled. Then Bill laughed. His laughing sounded like choking and the splicers thoought he was dying.

"Don't worry fellas- he's laughing along with you," McTavish said. He laughed along with Bill, and then all of the splicers started laughing with them.

OOOOO

Suzy was keeping pressure on the cut with a sterillized towel, trying to keep Roy from bleeding out.

"He's gonna make it," Krystal said to Suzy, once the train was halfway back to the base.

The brute was sitting down and whispering way too many insults towards McTavish and Bill. Jack was counting the custom sniper rifles. Then, Krystal went to the front of the train and looked out of the window. As she wondered why McTavish wanted to take Rapture, she watched the sea outside, and relaxed as she watched it.

Suzy spoke, which was rare for her, "Of course he is."

When the group made it to the base, the group took the rifles, and then the brute asked Suzy if he could carry Roy again.

Erin ran up. He took one look at Roy's gash and asked, "How long has it been?"

"It's been a few minutes- 15, I think," Jack replied. "Hurry!" he demanded.

"Already on it. And bring some food. Real food, not the crap that the chef makes!"

His palm began glowing with a soft red light, and he placed it on the cut, holding it there as the blood leaking out between his fingers slowed, and then stopped. Roy began getting some color back as Erin also began replacing his lost blood with the same Combat Tonic plasmid.

Krystal nodded. She started rummaging around near the base, and then she came back with canned beans, potted meat, and fresh water. "Is this good enough?" she asked.

"it'll do."

He finished replenishing Roy's blood, then stood and said, "Let's get him to a bed. Come on."

He gathered up the food, then took Roy's legs while Suzy took his arms. They carried him to the hospital ward, and set him down on one of the cots. Erin placed the food on the bedside table.

"When he wakes up, make sure he eats that," Erin instructed.

Suzy nodded and sat down in a chair next to the cot.

Erin stood, looked around, and scowled. "What are you doing? stop that, you idiot!" Then he ran off to show a newbie, for the umpteenth time, how to stich a wound.

"Forgot to tell you guy's that we had a medic, somehow he slipped out of my mind," Jack said.

"What's his name?" Krystal asked.

"His name is Erin. Umm, he always be in the medic room," Jack replied.

OOOOO

Roy started to stir, and woke after a few minutes.

He slowly sat up, Suzy helping, and leaned against the back of the bed, sitting up.

"Thanks, Suzy...Argh, I feel like shit..." he started to dryly whisper.

Erin walked up and said, "That's a good thing- it means you've recovered just fine. Eat that."

Roy blinked and said, after checking to make sure that the chef hadn't made it, "Alright..."

The food was helping a lot. Suzy was running low on the air in her tank, so she took off her helmet to let the compresser refill the tank, showing her face to people other than Roy for the first time.

The brute saw her and recoiled in horror as he asked, "What happened to you big sis? Did someone melt your head?"

Then Krystal heard him and scolded, "She took off her helmet, you big palooka. She did it because she need oxygen! Now shut up!" Krystal said to him.

"Oh, sorry," the brute said.

OOOOO

Roy looked at Suzy, concerned. "Suzy, you look exhausted. You need to get some rest."

She frowned slightly, looking reluctant.

He gave her a comforting smile. "Go on- I'll be fine."

She slowly nodded, and climbed into the next cot over, refusing to get very far from him.

OOOOO

"Rust in pieces, you big slag," a splicer said to the dead Big Hammer.

When Jack saw the Big Hammer, he ran to it and said, "Hmm, some of us can use the jackhammer...Any takers?"

Krystal looked at the Big Hammer. She wondered if she could use it. The splicers didn't want to use it- splicers being the superstitious type, they thought they would be controlled by it.


	4. Chapter 3: The Raid on Ryan Industries

Chapter 3: The Raid on Ryan Industries

Once again, I don't own BioShock- though I sometimes wish I did!

OOOOO

Roy took one look at the jackhammer that they had gotten from the dead Big Hammer and said, "Not my style. I prefer fast blades, not chainsaw equivalents."

"I'll take it" Krystal said.

Jack looked at her with one eyebrow raised.

"You sure? It's pretty powerful, and might be dangerous," Jack warned her.

"It's alright. I think I can take care of myself," she laughed at Jack. He then grunted in reply.

Erin walked up to Jack and motioned for him to step outside. "I need to discuss something with you," he said.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"I'm thinking of accomanying these people on their missions. I think they're our best chance at bring down McTavish, but they're going to need someone with the skills and tools to treat things like this close by," Erin said, puffing out his chest a little bit arrogantly. He then added, "Worse accidents than this could happen. If they do, they'll need me to be right there, right then, or I can guarantee you that the victim won't survive- we got pretty lucky this time taround.. Besides, I can hold my own in a fight, and give support when it's needed."

"OK, but can you do me a favor?" Jack asked, furrowing his brow in concern. "Krystal wants to use the Big Hammer's jackhammer. I hope she's right and that she can handle it, but if it's to strong for her, it might result in an accident," he then said.

"If it does, then i'll be right there," Erin replied.

Jack tried to remove the jack hammer, but it was welded quite well to the Big Hammer's arm. "Urgh!" Jack grunted. He then turned to the brute and said, "We'll need our strength together." The brute nodded and together the two heaved and huffed until they pulled it off without a sweat.

Now Jack was having more misgivings about letting Krystal use the hammer. How could she wield it by herself if it had taken him _and_ a brute to remove it?

"Heh, thanks," Jack panted.

"No sweat," the brute responded, but he looked like he had broken quite a sweat himself...

Then Jack's eyes bugged out as Krystal lifted the jack hammer and attached it to her arm with the slightest of ease.

"Medic on standby?" Jack asked.

"You know I am," Erin grinned. "Now let's go to Ryan Industries and get this over with."

Krystal, _still_ not huffing and puffing when she was lifting it, again to Jack's stupefaction, tested out the jack hammer, and it nearly vibrated her off her feet as she cried, "W-w-whoa-a-a! T-t-his t-t-thing-g is str-str-onger than I thought!" Then it made a huge dent in the metal wall, and Krystal smiled with amazement as she turned it off, "I should use this a _lot_ more."

"Just try not to kill yourself with it," Erin grumbled. "I can't bring back the dead. I'm good- but not _that _good."

"You think Big Sisters live through Rapture as long as I have by being careless?" Krystal asked, a little bit defiant. "But I'll be careful..."

"Alright, play time's over!" Jack yelled. "Let's get those fucking crates and go home!"

Roy asked, "Crates? What crates?" Suzy then got out of bed, having gotten enough sleep to last the Big Sister a week.

"Have you been living under a damn rock? The ones we've been looking for all this time, that the tin daddies are carrying to Ryan Industries!" Jack hollered. "Let's hurry!"

Suzy nodded, putting on her helmet. Then Roy strapped on his weapon belt and was good to go.

Erin also walked up, shrugging as lifted his large medical backpack onto his shoulders. "I've talked this over, and Jack's agreed. You lot are going to need me along if you want to survive any more of your little accidents, so try not to horse around _too_ much, OK? It'll make my job easier."

"It's great that Jack agreed to let me have this thing," Krystal smiled and kissed the jack hammer on her arm. "I love my job," she grinned.

"Oh, good, more big slags to melt!" a splicer laughed as he wielded a Tommy gun and started spraying the ceiling with it.

Roy asked, "Jack, are you coming along?"

"Why would I say no to a chance to shoot up bastards with you like old times?" Jack laughed and patted Roy on the back.

"Where the hell are the tin cans?" the splicer asked, spraying more Tommy gun bullets randomly.

"Keep it quiet, you big doofus! We have to hide and wait for the big guys to go through. We're almost to Ryan Industries," Jack shushed.

Then he went to the communicator on one of the trains and asked his Resistance forces on the other trains, "You guys ready?"

"Train Number One ready."

"Train Number Two ready."

Then they waited for the third train...and waited, and waited, and waited some more...

"Train number three? Train number three? Are you there, goddammit!" Jack muttered.

A few seconds later..."Sorry guys!" Train Number Three's commander cried. "We're ready. But Louie here just _had _take his own sweet time looking for his pistol," the third train said.

"Dammit Louie, no wonder you went to prison on the surface, you idiot!" Jack snapped at Louie.

When Jack's train, containing Jack, Erin, Krystal, Roy, Suzy, and the crazy Tommy gun splicer, stopped at Ryan Industries, they all went out, and waited for the other trains.

Once the other two trains made it to the group, one of the splicers asked, "Where do we go now?"

Jack ordered them, "You two- hide and wait for the big guys to go through! When they go through, use these sniper rifles to blow their fucking brains out. Do not blow your cover, soldiers- am I perfectly clear?" Jack asked them.

The splicers yelled out, "Sir, yes sir!"

"Good, maggots! Now hide and wait for the big guy's to go through! And I'll make you drop and give me twenty if you fuck this up," he barked. Then scrambled behind boxes as fast as they could.

Krystal got her sniper rifle ready, put the jackhammer by her side, and waited for the big daddies to go through. Jack waited on the train station's roof. Then the splicer's whispered. "Quiet soldiers- or half rations for a week," he snapped over the radio.

Then it was quiet again, until they heard stomping that shook the ground beneath. All of them readied their rifles. Even Jack's heart was beating a million miles a minute...

Roy was also on the roof. He unslung from his back a large bomb Jack had had him prepare for the occasion; it was a large stun grenade, that worked specifically and only on big daddies.

He quickly armed it, setting the timer for three minutes, and readied himself to push down the trigger.

The Big Daddies, after making sure that no one was following them, walked slowly back to the train and started carrying the crates. There were about four of them, each carrying two crates. When they made it to the entrance of Ryan Industries, they got attacked.

Their portholes turned dark red as they tried to look for their attacker's, but were frustrated when they couldn't see them. The Big Daddies put the crates down and started to shoot everywhere randomly, hoping they could somehow scare the attackers out of hiding. One of them made a confused yell and fell to the ground mortally wounded as Jack shot at the monster's porthole and quickly hid behind cover.

Krystal shot them, thinking all the while that she just wanted one Big Daddy to really try out her jackhammer on...

With the timer on 0:05, Roy pushed the button on the trigger down. It detonated with a large sonic shockwave. This was barely noticeable to the attackers, but extremely painful and disorienting for the big daddies. The Big Daddies tried to move, but they had been stunned by Roy's bomb. The splicers still hid and continue to shoot at the paralyzed Big Daddies with ease. Roy also began firing at them, and Suzy started lobbing fireballs at them.

"Leave one of them alive!" Krystal demanded. "I want to play with my new toy," she grinned evilly and revved up the jackhammer.

"Do as she says soldiers!" Jack ordered them.

"Whatever you say...friggin' adrenaline junkies..." one of the splicers muttered.

"This is gonna be _hot_!" one of the other splicers laughed to himself.

"I heard that, both of you!" Krystal snarled. She picked up her jackhammer, put it back on her arm. Then she ran at its back and rammed it with her jackhammer. The Big Daddy angrily tried to whack her with his drill, but she jumped out of the way and jackhammered first his helmet, then his shoulder. Next, she hit the Big Daddy's oxygen tank, and the Big Daddy started gasping for a few seconds as the oxygen meter went into the red.

"It's working!" she yelled. Then, after a few more seconds of using the jackhammer, the final Big Daddy let out a sad moan, fell to the ground, and shuddered no more.

"Alright, bring 'em back to the base," Jack said. It took two people each to lift one of the crates, such that it took a long time for them to heft all eight of the crates back onto the train.

OOOOO

"So, any idea what's in these crates?" Roy asked.

"Well, let's open one and find out. Duh, Roy!" Jack laughed, making Roy a bit angry as he got out a crowbar and, with a "Heave, ho!" he broke open the lid and cried, "Holy shit!"

These were parts for security bots. The only problem was...Jack was good with machines, but he didn't know what the hell some of these were.

"So, you know how to fix them?" Krystal asked.

"I can certainly try," Jack replied. "I'll go to the garage in the back of the base. No splicers are gonna attack us there."

"One would hope," Roy replied, and sat down with a sigh. Then Suzy's porthole turned a loving pink as she leaned against him affectionately.

"OK, set course to the base," Jack said to the commanders of the other three trains.

"Yes, yeah, alright," each of them replied to Jack. Then the four trains roared to life and chugged along the aging Atlantic Express subway network.

"This is your captain speaking," Jack grinned to his passengers. "Just relax and enjoy the ride," he added while he relaxed on the conductor's seat.

OOOOO

"So, Jack..." Roy asked Jack after a little bit. "What happened when they first made you into a Big Brother?"

Jack sighed. That memory was a sore spot for him..."I don't know," he said. "I think they spliced me with some kind of tonic. I tried to check out what it was, but they somehow made it damn near impossible for me to find out. Anyway, all I know is that I'm more acrobatic, stronger, and able to teleport."

"How was coping with the change?" Roy asked. He was worried that all that trauma would get to Jack. Despite

"It feels great, actually!" Jack laughed, making Roy a bit surprised. "If enemies surround me, I can just teleport! POOF! Just like that! And I can always run away from a charging brute..."

"So, there wasn't much of an old life to leave behind, huh?" Roy grinned.

"Nope," Jack smiled. "I remember Buck. He was such a prankster, always, well, you know, pranking everybody. Cause I guess that fit his job description."

Roy replied, "Yeah, I have plenty of memories of Buck- some fond, some not so fond, _all_ of them hilarious!"

"Remember when Peter went out of the camp and Buck splashed him in the face with a bucket of mud? Hehe, good times," Jack said.

"What are you two talking about?" Krystal asked.

"Oh, nothing, just two guys buddy-buddying over old war stories," Jack replied.

_Men_, Krystal thought, rolling her eyes and going back to her nap.

"I think the best one was when he filled Aaron's bathroom with styrofoam chips," Roy continued.

"Hehe! I can't _believe_ Aaron didn't find anything. He almost crapped on his pants until he used someone else's bathroom. Man, his screams were _priceless_ when he finally used the bathroom," Jack chuckled.

"Yeah, and if you remember, it was a double whammy," Roy added. "Before he put all the chips in, he lifted the toilet lid and seat, put a layer of clear plastic wrap down, and closed it again. That guy took clowning around very seriously. The only bad times were when I was on the receiving end of some of them."

"What happened?" Jack asked. "You never told me you got pranked by him."

"I was too proud to admit it to _you_," Roy chuckled, "but once, while I was sleeping, he nailed down the blankets and sheets so I wouldn't be able to get out of bed."

"It must have taken forever to get out," Jack laughed. "That sneaky bastard."

"Four. Damn. _Hours_ I was stuck there," Roy growled. "Of course," he added with a sly grin, "that hooligan was smart enough to clear out of the base for a week after that. Smallpox my ass!"

"Hehe," Jack chuckled. "Those were the days..." Both men sighed as they sadly realized that these were days that they would never get back, and that they would most likely not get back home...

OOOOO

"Alright splicers, bring 'em to my office," Jack said to the splicers as they arrived back to the base.

About a few minutes after they were done, Jack checked his office.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Jack yelled as he realized to his horror that the entrance was covered with crates.

Roy doubled up laughing. "Well, you did say bring them to your office! You never said they shouldn't be right in front of the door, though!"

"I'll get those splicers. But first you...Roy, this is for laughing at me!" Jack yelled at Roy, charging at him.

Krystal's porthole got blue as she asked, "Why would he be mad when his office is covered?" She added, "I would put them a little off to the side."

Roy ran, still laughing. He called over his shoulder, "Hey, Jack, even _with_ that tonic of yours, I can _still_ outrun you!" What he had neglected to tell Jack was that he had Sports Boost 3...

Suzy just shook her head, and started clearing the crates.


	5. Chapter 4: The Rapture Remem Convention

Chapter 4: The Rapture Remembrance Convention

Once more, I do not own BioShock, but I salute the good people at Irrational Games who blew us all away all those years ago with the haunting universe of the first game...

OOOOO

Krystal shook her head and asked Suzy nervously, "They're just being like brothers, right?" Then she added, a bit worried, "We should intervene before this chase turns into a fight..."

Then they both started to speak in Protector Language, so that they could speak in confidence.

"If it does," Suzy laughed, "it will probably be a fight where a few blows are exchanged, then they buy each other drinks."

Krystal asked, "That reminds me...I wonder what kind of trouble Donovan's making now?"

Suzy shrugged, "Haven't seen him lately."

(A/N: Donovan is a character from an earlier RP of ours. He doesn't appear at all in this story, so I'm not going to bother putting a character description for him.)

"Hmmm- OK, let's see what they've done," Krystal said. She went to look at what Jack and Roy were doing.

Jack was still chasing him. "Come on! Be a soldier for once!" Jack yelled at Roy.

"Wow, they've been at it for quite a while," Krystal said in English.

"Says the man who couldn't swim a lap in boot camp!" Roy hollered.

"Hey! Don't bring that the fuck up again!" Jack yelled back.

"Yeah, we should stop them before they break something," Krystal said.

Suzy nodded, then teleported back down, restraining Roy with Telekinesis. Krystal did the same thing to Jack and said, "Alright you two- you're not little boys any more."

"Alright...mom," Jack laughed a little.

"I heard that! Don't make me rinse out your mouth with soap," Krystal replied sarcastically.

"Sorry!" Jack said hastily.

Roy said to Jack, "Come on, I'll buy you a drink, old pal."

Suzy chuckled slightly. _Who called that one? That would be moi!_ she thought to herself.

"Alright, let's go," Jack said.

Krystal reluctantly let him go, but called out to the two of them, "Don't start a bar fight, you hear me?"

"Alright mom," Jack waved.

Krystal sighed, "Am I getting overprotective?" Perhaps it was just her natural instinct, since she had protected Kelsey with every ounce of her strength since she could remember.

"Just get used to them," a brute laughed and slapped her on the back. "They're just being, you know...guys. I used to be like that with my bud."

OOOOO

Half an hour later...

Suzy's porthole glowed dark red as she dragged Jack and Roy by their collars. "They started a bar fight," she hissed.

Krystal slapped her helmet with her hand and sighed, "Am I the only mother in this base?"

"The only _cute_ one!" a splicer called out. Then she tossed him against the ceiling with Telekinesis without turning around to look at him.

"I can't believe I'm taking care of these grown men," she continued. "But," she added, trying to look on the bright side, "at least we have fair weapons to use against McTavish."

Then Suzy knelt down in front of Roy and said sternly, "This is why I don't take you to bars."

He looked sheepish and asked, "Am I in trouble?"

"Yeah, and _not_ the good kind of trouble..." Suzy muttered, pointing one slim finger at him.

Jack was so drunk that he had fallen asleep.

"Would someone please bring the commander to his office?" Krystal asked.

"We will!" two splicers cried in unison.

"Since when did I give the commands?" Krystal asked herself.

"We heard rumors that you _both_ give out commands now," one of the splicers laughed.

"Wait...you think I'm _with_ him?" Krystal asked, now astonished. When the splicer nodded, she exclaimed, "I'm NOT going out with him!" Her porthole was growing bright pink.

Roy smiled and said, "You denied going out with him, but you didn't deny liking him." Krystal's porthole was still pink, and she grumbled quietly to herself in reply.

A few minutes later, Jack got up and yawned. "How the hell did I get in my office?" he asked himself.

OOOOO

Sometime after that, something arrived in the base pneumo, and Roy took it out. It was a letter. Curious, Roy read it aloud.

"You are cordially invited to...the Rapture Remembrance Convention? They still have this sort of thing?"

The Rapture Remembrance Convention was an annual event had been started shortly after Sofia Lamb's departure from Rapture in 1968, as a way for those citizens who were still sane to reminisce on what Rapture had been like before the Civil War with a formal party similar to the one held at the Kashmir Restaurant when Atlas's forces on New Year's Eve, ten years earlier...

McTavish had allowed the event to continue this year only because the Society for the Preservation of Rapturian Culture (SPRC) had formally pledged to take neither side in the war that started when he had risen to power. Thus, the 1971 Remembrance Convention would hopefully become a neutral meeting ground- a place for McTavish's forces and those of the Resistance to hold a kind of modern-day Christmas truce.

"It might be a trap, ya know," a splicer replied to Roy. "Must be from that McTavish guy."

"Naw, it's the SPRC's jig- they're neutral, remember?" Roy asked. "Besides, if he showed his face, he knows that he would probably be killed by angry Resistance members. And...I... don't conveniently remember something random that tells me exactly where he would be hiding at a later point in time...yeah...Anyhow, moving on. I don't think this is from McTavish."

"Whatevah ya say," the splicer said as he went to the dining hall and gorged himself on extra helpings of the Chef's pink slime special.

"Again, I don't think this is from McTavish. According to this, there's going to be food, general recreation, and...a dance? In Rapture? I'll be damned. So, do you all think this is worth the time?"

"Must be great for you and Suzy," Krystal replied, gently resting her hand on his shoulder with a smile.

"I agree with that. I simply haven't been able to do enough for her, not down here. this sounds like just the sort of thing she'd like," Roy responded. "Actually," he added after a moment, "I was thinking you and Jack should come along as well."

"Gack! Why would I be with _him_?" she asked. Her porthole was instantly pink...

Then she thought for awhile and sighed, "OK, I guess I should. I want to get away from this base's food."

_What a stupid excuse! I can't believe I said that! _she thought to herself.

"Alright. I'll go get tell Suzy about the event, and...should I tell Jack, or do you want to?" Roy asked.

"Umm...uhh...I-I should tell him," she replied, her porthole still pink. "I should look for a dress to go, um, uh, _in_, you know, or else they might think I'm with McTavish," she added.

He nodded, and went off to find Suzy. _Christ, she's more nervous than when I proposed to Suzy_, Roy thought. _I didn't even think that was possible. She must really like him!_ He chuckled and then added, _And Jack will be one lucky son of a bitch..._

OOOOO

A few hours later...

"Christ, this necktie is tight," Jack complained. They were still at the base, and the majority of the Resistance splicers were getting dressed up as well.

"Stop whining, Jack, you big baby," Krystal laughed and almost subconsciously reached around to loosen his tie a little bit. She wore a red dress. Jack was wearing a black suit.

Roy walked up to Suzy; he had somehow found a tux that fit him and was in good condition. Suzy was wearing a plain blue dress. On her left ring finger was her plain silver ring engagement ring, with an emerald on it.

"When's this show going to get on the road?" Jack asked impatiently. "Because this suit is killing me."

"Get used to it," Krystal snapped at him.

"How am I going to get used to this?" Jack asked.

"You've been running around in modified diving gear all day," Roy pointed out. "How is that suit uncomfortable?"

"Krystal put some kind of itchy material in this suit. Damn- really itchy! And she put the tie on really tight. Is she trying to suffocate me?" Jack asked.

"Quit your bellyaching, Jack," Krystal laughed. "I'll have you know that this was the best suit I could find- off a dead splicer, no less- and, may I remind you, sir, that I've _loosened_ the tie up a bit."

"Christ, it's like back in the army. he could never stand formal occasions then, either," Roy laughed along with her. Suzy looped her arm through his, and he nodded.

"She's right," he continued. "This thing starts in an hour."

"Alright, let's go, before this suit kills me," Jack grumbled.

"For the last time- STOP WHINING!" Krystal insisted.

"_Fine_," Jack sighed and rolled his eyes.

OOOOO

The reception hall for the Rapture Remembrance Convention was huge. It was possibly one of the last beautiful places in all of Rapture, with walls covered in gold, dozens of tables laden with fine china, and a massive chandelier on the ceiling. Hundreds of people from all over Rapture, including Big Brothers, Big Daddies, Big Sisters, splicers, and a few sane humans thrown in for flavor, had come to this event.

There was an Elite Bouncer at the entryway in an XXXXL suit that, not surprisingly, was serving as a bouncer.

As the group drew up, it said, "Invitation?"

"Oh, here," Jack said as he gave it to the bouncer.

He looked it over, then dropped it in a box.

"Go on in," he motioned with drill.

As they went in, Jack tried his best to not scratch.

"Behave yourself Jack- no being childish," Krystal whispered.

"Alright," he whispered back.

Suzy immediately pulled Roy off to the dance itself, leaving Jack and Krystal standing there.

Krystal just watched while Jack ordered a wine. "Is there any Arcadia Meriot?" he asked one of the waiters.

The waiter brought him a glass of it and said, "Here you are, sir." He asked Krystal, "Anything for you, ma'am?"

"Oh, no thanks, I'm good," she replied with a polite wave. The waiter then walked off.

Krystal wached Suzy and Roy dance.

"You want to dance?" Jack asked, stretching out his hand to her.

"Umm," Krystal froze, searching her mind for an excuse... "It's my first time" she said.

"Just follow my lead, it's easy," Jack said.

"No thanks," she firmly but gently replied.

Suzy looked very happy, dancing with Roy. Jack sighed. He wanted...to be happy in the same way with Krystal, right now, while they had this moment.

"Please? we should dance with them," Jack said to Krystal.

"I...have never danced before," Krystal replied hastily. "I'll just step on your foot- or something!"

"Oh well. You've forced my hand, Krystal," Jack said.

Then he took Krystal's hand and lead them into a slow dance.

"What are you doing?" Krystal whispered.

"Like I said- just follow my lead," Jack whispered back.

She tried to copy Jack, and she was getting use to it. Soon, they were both dancing elegantly.

"See? You're getting better, just stay calm," Jack said to her.

Krystal started to enjoy this, she smiled, and Jack smiled too.

"Having fun?" Jack asked.

"Yes," Krystal smiled, they continue to dance, and she found herself unconsciously leaning her head into Jack's shoulder. This surprised him greatly...

Roy and Suzy were standing off to the side, watching them from a distance.

Suzy was smiling and said in a very soft voice, "There, you see? I knew that bringing them here would work."

Roy, also smiling, teasingly said to Ruby, "You're so evil."

As she laughed, he added to himself, "Well, Jack, I always said I would repay the debt I had for not saving you in that raid. It looks like i've just done that."

"From what I've heard from the splicers at the base, it's been a long time coming," Suzy smiled.

OOOOO

After the dance...

"How was the dancing?" Jack asked.

"It was wonderful. I wish it had been endless" Krystal replied.

Jack drank his wine and asked, "I wonder what is this made of?" Then Roy and Suzy walked up.

"Jack, Rapture is like the army," Roy laughed. "When it comes to food, it's always, _always_, better not to ask." Then he walked off.

And, although the dancing had ended, Jack and Krystal, after they had drunk quite a bit of Arcadia Merlot, began dancing again on their own...

As Krystal gave Jack a seductive grin and started pulling herself closer to him, Jack whispered, "Oh, that reminds me...when we come back, I'll start working on the security bots..."

"Right now," Krystal laughed, "we should be enjoying ourselves." Then she grabbed his tie with her hand and yanked his lips together with hers.

"OK," he mumbled, then kissed her again.

OOOOO

A few hours later...

Roy finished changing out of the tux. "Damn, that was long."

Suzy changed back into her armor. "Worth it, though."

Meanwhile, Krystal fell down to her bed, panted, and said, "That was a nice, long party."

"Thanks for dragging me along," Jack smiled as he flopped down onto the bed next to her. "That was the best party _ever_."

"You know what?" Krystal asked as she rolled onto her side and kissed Jack. "You're right, for once..."


End file.
